<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Resistance in Eppi by The_Exile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708900">The Resistance in Eppi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile'>The_Exile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phantasy Star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a village hidden in the Gothic Forest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Little &amp; Monthly Specials 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Resistance in Eppi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 58 'hidden forest'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You must be a dedicated explorer to find our village," said the Elder, "I take it you found the compass we hid?"</p><p>Alis nodded, "Are you hiding from Lassic?"</p><p>"We are. We know a few things we're planning to pass on to someone who can hold their own against the dictator. You look good in a fight. You might be up to the job, if you've got this far."</p><p>"Its my intention, yes," she said, "I have personal unfinished business with Lassic."</p><p>"We've hidden a master key back in Camineet warehouse. It'll let you into most facilities. Tell nobody else."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>